Our Love
by sophiawhufc
Summary: Follow Quinn,Amy,Santana,Rachel and Brittany as they embark on college life and follow the ups and downs of their relationships.
1. Chapter 1

_In this story my OC is named Amy Hartman and she is dating Quinn and has been since sophomore year. Quinn is in Yale and is studying drama, Brittany also is studying in Yale and is majoring in dance she is still dating Santana. Quinn and Brittany are roommates. Amy is in New York she is not in college but has an internship at the New York Times. Santana is studying law at NYU. Rachel is studying at NYADA she is single. Amy, Rachel and Santana all share a house in New York. _

**Chapter 1**

**Quinn POV**

It's been 3 weeks since everyone started college, I love college I just love being out of Lima. The one thing I hate about going to Yale is that I'm away from my girlfriend Amy. Amy and I have been a couple since she joined glee in sophomore year when she moved from the UK, out of all of my relationships I've been in before Amy I have never felt as safe and as loved as I do every time I see her face, hear her voice or cuddle in her arms. We visit each other every three weeks and we alternate who visits who. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the door to our room opening I look over to see my roommate and good high school friend Brittany. She comes and sits next to me she lays her head on my shoulder, I take a glance of her face and I see her frowning and tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"What's wrong Britt?" I ask, Brittany is always so happy and innocent so when she gets upset it feels like someone has kicked your puppy. She adjusts her head so she is still leaning on me but is looking at my face.

"I miss everyone, I miss Rach, I miss Amy but most of all I miss Sanny" she says crying, I just take her in my arms and I let her cry into my chest.

"I know Britt I miss them too, do you want to know a secret?" I ask, I feel her nod into my chest." I can't sleep without Amy telling me goodnight and being in the safety of arms so every night before bed she rings me to say goodnight." She looks up at me with a confused expression playing on her face.

"But what about her arms because Lord Tubbington is the only person that can teleport." I smile whilst gently shaking my head she still thinks her cat is a magic superhero.

"No Britt Amy can't teleport, I can't sleep without having Amy surrounding me so before we left for college I stole her west ham jumper that she wore every Saturday and I put it on and go to sleep curled up in it, I mean I know that it's not the same as curling up and sleeping in her arms but it smells so strongly of her and when I curl up in it to sleep it feels like being in her arms." She looks up at me and her confused expression has morphed into one of understanding.

"I totally understand when Finn died and I missed him I went to Rachel and asked for his Letterman Jacket and I wrapped myself up in it and it felt like he was giving me a hug." I give her a sympathetic smile, Finn's death was hard on all of us especially Rachel but it was very hard for Brittany to understand how one minute he was here giving us his goofy smile and the next minute him dying. Finn died 2 weeks ago he was found in his dorm, he died of a drug overdose. Rachel took it very hard she still loved him and she felt that it was her fault that he turned to drugs because she broke up with him so she could follow her dreams in New York. I felt bad for Amy because when me and Brittany left to go back classes she was left to comfort a distraught Rachel and a shocked Santana. Brittany breaks me out of my thoughts by poking my cheek I look at her and see that she is going to tell me something.

"San told me yesterday over the phone that Rachel still sleeps with Amy she walked into Amy's room last night to ask her something and she saw Rachel in Finns jacket sleeping with her head on Amy's chest." I nod as I was already told this by Amy this morning during our Skype chat. It kills me to see Rachel, one of my best friends, hurting like this. "I'm scared that she's not going to be ok" she tells me, I bring her back into my arms as she starts to whimper, I stroke her hair and we stay like this for a few minutes until Brittany calms down.

"Rachel will be ok I promise. Do you want to know how I know that?" she nods her head in my shoulder whilst I stroke her hair. "I know that because Amy promised me that she will look after her and you know how protective she is of her family and me, you, Santana and Rachel are her family so don't worry ok." I say whilst looking in her eyes, she smiles and nods and tells me that Amy has always protected her family, I agree because Britt's right, when it comes to family Amy never fails to deliver and that's why I love her.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I am having the day from hell. It started when my alarm went off 30 minutes late, I then find out that Santana reset the alarm so I could have extra sleep since I've not had one good night's sleep since Finn's death 2 weeks ago because Rachel sleeps with me and normally wakes me up due to nightmares about Finn, I snap at Santana because that made me late for work which I am currently at now. I am an intern at the New York Times, I've always wanted to be a journalist so when this came up I would've been an idiot but now I think to myself that I am an idiot for taking this job, I'm not doing anything that a journalist would do I'm stuck organising work rotas for every branch of The New York Times. I stare at my desktop wallpaper on my work computer it's a picture of my family, not my blood family but my glee family, it was taken when we won nationals last year and we had our group photo taken in the choir room with the trophy. I look at the photo and see Sam beaming with Mercedes and Mike, Sugar is sat on Arties lap whilst wearing his glasses, Tina is holding hands with Mike whilst the two of them smile at the camera, Blaine and Kurt are looking at each other laughing at something the other one said, Rachel is climbing on Finn so she could gain some height advantage over the rest of the group, to the right of them is Santana and Brittany, Brittany has her hands interlaced with her Latina girlfriend smiling whilst Santana kisses her on the cheek. Then my eyes land on the image that creates a smile on my face whenever I look at this picture, it's me and my girlfriend Quinn I'm standing behind Quinn with my arms wrapped protectively over Quinn's midriff whilst Quinn is leant into my touch with her right hand laying on my cheek. I love this picture it always makes me relax during work, we are a family and even though we annoy the hell out of each other we still love and protect each other like a true family does. My mind wonders back to this morning when I yelled at Santana and I instantly feel like crap for lashing out at her when she was only trying to help, 5pm finally arrives so I can go home and the journey back felt like hours when it was only 25 minutes, I walk in and just collapse onto the sofa in the living room next to Santana.

"Hey I thought you would be in class." I ask whilst taking my shoes off, she turns the TV volume down and looks at me.

"I had a half day so I came home" I can see that she not looking directly in my eyes and then I feel even worse when I know that I caused that look.

"Hey san I'm really sorry about snapping at you this morning I'm just so freaking stressed out with work and Rachel and I'm really sorry for yelling when you were only doing me a favour." She looks at me smiles whilst shrugging.

"I get it so don't worry about it ok" she tells me, I nod but she can tell that something is bothering me I think she can tell due to her `Mexican third eye` or something. "What's wrong I know that look on your face, it's the same look you had when we found out Finn died." I shake my head my eyes start filling with tears, I feel her place her hand on my shoulder and I break, I collapse into her embrace whilst sobbing uncontrollably. She just holds me and waits until I am calm enough to tell her what's wrong.

"I'm sorry it's just I never got to grieve for Finn, when we got the phone call I spent every minute of day comforting you and Rach and then at the funeral I was holding together a hysterical Quinn, I just hadn't had a time for myself to grieve and I just miss him so much san and I hate that whenever I look in Rachel's eyes I see all of this pain and I just wished he was here to help me with her." I resume sobbing into Santana's chest whilst she holds me, I've spent all of my time helping and comforting everyone around me I forgot to help myself so I just let San hug me and I let her tell me that everything will be ok and whilst relaxing into the embrace I am once again reminded how much us gleeks care about each other and love each other. It's true. We are a family.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I hold Amy as she finally lets out all of her feelings that she has had to bottle up so she could help comfort Rachel, me, Britt – Britt and Quinn. I start to feel guilty as I realise that I haven't been helpful to Amy because I was dealing with Britt. "I'm sorry that I haven't been helpful with this I promise that I'll be more helpful with Rachel." I tell her, she pulls out of my embrace and she wipes her eyes she looks at me with a small smile on her face and nods her head.

"I'm sorry for breaking like this it's just work is being an ass" I can see that the sadness in her eyes have left and anger has appeared in place. She tells me how badly they are treating her at work and that causes anger to flare up in me, no one messes with my family.

"We will sort it ok" I tell her, she says ok and then we fall asleep on the sofa watching some god awful reality show. I wake up to find myself alone on the sofa; I hear soft murmurs coming from Amy's room so I walk towards it. I open the door to see Rachel crying curled up in Amy's arms with Amy whispering comfort words in her ears, I shut the door behind me and I walk Rachel's other side and I climb into the bed and I put my arms around both of my friends. I look at Amy and I see her nod at me we both then resume whispering words to Rachel and we all fall asleep wrapped up together. A few days later and I find myself outside Amy's bosses' office ready to go all Lima heights on his ass if he doesn't listen to me. I walk into his office and just as I was about to speak he puts his finger up to stop me from talking. He put his BLOODY FINGER IN MY FACE. He removes his finger and looks at me as if to tell me that I am now allowed to speak.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I understand that you are not treating my home girl right. My home girl being Amy Hartman." He goes to interrupt me but I shake my head and resume my rant. "Now Amy is a good person, she is a very hard worker and a team player so when I find out that she is being taken advantage of here I do not take it very nicely. You see Hartman is my family so I don't take it very well when I find out that someone is messing with my family. Do you understand me?" I see him very pale and he nods his head franticly, I smile sweetly and bid him a farewell when he agrees to treat Amy with more respect. I walk home and I go straight to my room to open a Skype talk with my smoking hot girlfriend.

"Hey Britt Britt" I say with a huge smile on my face when I see her beautiful face looking back at me with a soft smile.

"Hey Sanny I really miss you but its ok because Quinn is taking care of me." She tells me, I smile because I know that no matter how many times Quinn tells us how tough she is we all know how much of a softie she is when it comes to the glee club.

"I know Britt I miss you too but you and Quinn are visiting us this weekend and I can't wait to see you." I tell her, her face breaks into the biggest smile I have ever seen. We both stay up into the early hours of the morning talking seeing as we both have a day off from classes, when I turn off Skype and get into bed I fall asleep with thoughts about this weekend and I fall into a blissful slumber with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinn POV**

It's the weekend and me and Britt are on the train just about to pull into New York, I look over to my right and smile when I see that she has fallen asleep on my arm, I nudge her and tell her that we have arrived. We walk off the train collected our luggage then made our way to the arrival lounge were we will be picked up by our girlfriends. As I walk further into the lounge I catch the eye of Amy, a huge smile breaks on her beautiful face and she runs full speed towards me, I barely have time to place my bag down next me before I am being enveloped in those arms that I find so much safety in and the next thing I notice is that I am being spun around. She places me back onto the floor but does not let me go, I smile up at her and I give her a passionate kiss filled with love which she returns just as passionately.

"I missed you so much" I whisper in her mouth, I feel her smile into the kiss and she pulls away to look into my eyes, I look into her eyes and I see nothing except for pure love and adoration staring back at me.

"I missed you too babe so so much" She tells me, I give her one final hug before she is almost tackled to the ground by Brittany who is quick to wrap both her arms and legs around her body like a kola. I shake my head whilst smiling at them Brittany has always adored Amy, I walk to Santana and pull her into a strong hug. "Hey san it's good to see you" she smiles at me I notice she has a tear in her eye.

"It's good to see you in better consequences than last time." I then realise why she is upset, Finn died 3 weeks today. I nod then hug her again. When we break apart I see that Amy has gotten Britt off of her, we walk back to the house and the sight that meets us breaks my heart, I see Rachel sat on the sofa wrapped up in Finn's letterman jacket holding a photo of the two of them crying. I step up to her and I wrap my arms around her and feel her head leaning on my chest.

"Hey Quinn it's good to see you." She sniffles as she looks up at me, I smile down at her and I give her a reassuring smile.

"Good to see you too." She smiles and moves over to Brittany who dives on her and squeezes the life out of Rachel. Amy moves over to me and I put my arm over her shoulder and pull her into me, I look down at her and she smiles whilst looking at me, she has her dimples showing that I find simply adorable.

"This is her on a good day." She says, I instantly notice the sadness that is in her tone so I kiss her and I reassure her that she will get better and that she will eventually become more of her old self. Amy then tells me that she is going to take my bag into her room so I can get myself a drink, I sit next to San and I start to think about how lucky I am to have friends and a girlfriend as great as them.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I sit down on my bed thinking about Rachel it really kills me to see her in so much pain but I know that she needs to go through this in order to get over Finn; I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I look up and smile, I see my breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend making her way towards me; I still wake up every morning wondering how I got so lucky to be able to call Quinn Fabray my girlfriend. She comes over and she sits beside me I look at her and I see her sporting her goofy smile.

"What's the cause of your smile baby?" I ask her as I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my side, she chuckles and snuggles up into my side and place her head on my chest, I stroke her hair whilst she traces lazy patterns on my stomach with her index finger.

"I just really missed you, I miss your smell, your laugh, your voice but most of all I miss your arms" as she says this I tighten my grip on her and she snuggles deeper into me. "This smile is just me being really happy to be around you." I kiss her forehead and we lie down on the bed with the comforter draped over us. We are laid on the bed with my arms wrapped around her and she has her head placed on my chest with her arms wrapped around my torso, I look at her and I notice that she is wearing my favourite West Ham jacket that had been missing since we moved to college.

"Hey is that my jacket that I've been looking for since we moved to college?" she bites her lip and nods.

"Yeah it's your favourite jacket so you it smells like you so when I go to bed I wrap myself up in the jacket and sleep because it's the closest thing to being in your arms." I smile and I lean down to kiss her, she looks up at me with her dopey grin I can see that she wants to say something else. "What is it?" I ask her, she looks down and starts to blush.

"It has been away from you for 3 weeks so it's starting to lose your sent, can you wear it all weekend so when I go back it smells like you again?" I smile and I take the jacket from her and I wrap myself up in it, she mumbles a thank you and within a few minutes I feel her breathing evening out.

"I love you too." I whisper into her hair, I then press a kiss onto her forehead and within the next two minutes we are both in a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I stare at Britt with nothing but love and awe; she always knows what is needed to cheer someone up. She is sat opposite me with Rachel in her arms and she keeps talking about Lord Tubbington and I see that Rach has stopped crying and is laughing wholeheartedly, this warms my heart. Yeah I know shocker the bitchy Santana Lopez has a heart. Rachel looks at her phone and tells me that she has to go into NYADA to get some extra dance rehearsal or some crap like that, once she's gone Brittany moves to me and curls into my side pressing dropping kisses along my neck.

"Oh Sanny I missed our sweet lady kisses so much." I moan when she finds my pulse point and starts to suck the hell out of it.

"Oh Britt me too come on lets go into bed and start our weekend activity early." She moans and I pick her up and carry her into my bed. Within seconds we are both stripped of our clothes and are pressing kisses up and down each other. "Hmm Britt take me with your mouth." I moan out and boy oh boy does she take me. After we spend 1 hour having our sexy times we spend the rest of the evening in bed, Britt is curled up into me and I can't help but smile when she makes these adorable noises whenever she snuggles into my chest, It makes me feel special that I am the girl that Brittany chose to love.

"Ashley had a boyfriend but he called her stupid so she dumped him" Brit says to me, I frown at her statement Ashley was Brits 9 year old sister, she was like her big sis in every way so when people call her dumb I get very angry.

"Well good she deserves someone that loves the hell out of her, like I do with you." Britt turns

around in my arms and kisses me sweetly.

"I love you Sanny."

"I love you too Britt-Britt" we kiss for another minute then we fall into a peaceful slumber curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I'm walking down the street from my flat, truth is I didn't need to go to NAYADA but I needed to get away from all of the happy couples, I mean don't get me wrong I'm so happy to see Quinn and Brittany it's just Finn has been dead for 3 weeks now and all I can think about is me telling him that we were over. It was starting to get dark so I take a shortcut down the alleyway that is behind my apartment block, I hear footsteps behind me so I quicken my pace in an attempt to escape but that was in vain as I am grabbed from behind and pinned down on the cold floor. I look at him and I recognise his face, he looks really familiar. OH MY GOD its Amy's boss. He raises his fist and I clench my eyes shut waiting for the pain.

"Get the hell off of her!" I hear someone shout and then I feel the man's weight vanish from me, I look to my side and I see Amy on top of the man repeatedly hitting him.

"Amy please stop your scaring me." I whimper, I whispered it so softly that I didn't think she heard me but I knew she did because she stopped fighting immediately; she looks at me and then looks at her boss.

"Get up and STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY." Amy screams at him, the man jumps up and runs away with his face covered in blood. Amy walks and kneels beside me and gently pushes my bangs out of my face. "Are you ok?" she asks me gently, I look at her and collapse into her arms sobbing whilst clutching her shirt in my hands. "Shh Shh it's alright I'm here Rach I'm here" she keeps chanting in my ear whilst she rocks me in her arms, now I know why everyone says Amy's arms are safe, I feel safer wrapped up in her arms than I ever have in Finns.

"I want to go home." She nods and then gets up with me still in her arms as she carries me to our home I curl further into her arms and I burry my head into her chest, I must of fallen asleep as the next thing I notice is that I'm in Amy's bed with Quinn watching me.

"Hey you're up." Quinn says I look at her and I see that she has red puffy eyes; I start to whimper and reach out to her. Quinn jumps up and gets into the bed beside me and I instinctively curl into her embrace and rests my head into her chest, I don't get as much safety from her arms like I did with Amy but I just relax into it and eventually fall asleep wrapped around my friend.

* * *

**Amy POV **

I am currently sat in the waiting room in the hospital with Santana and Brittany awaiting treatment for my right hand which was busted open thanks to my fight with my boss. I can't get that out of my mind, my boss was my friend's attacker I can't stop thinking about what would've happened to Rachel if I didn't go for my nightly walk, I am pulled from my thoughts by a doctor calling my name.

"Amy Hartman" the doctor calls I nod and I follow the doctor into his office, I sit down in the chair and he goes straight into doctor mode checking out my hand. "You're going to need stiches so just relax your hand ok?" I nod and I watch as he puts 12 stiches into my hand and then he wraps it in a bandage. I walk back out to the waiting room where I am being wrestled with a giant bear hug from Brittany.

"I'm alright Britt just a sore hand." I reassure her when I see tears beginning to form in her eyes; she nods and then places a kiss on my wrapped hand.

"A kissed injury always heals quicker" she tells me, I smile at her and thank her before we leave. When we enter our flat we fail to hear any noise, glancing at the time I see that it's past midnight so we all bid goodnight and enter our rooms. When I go into my room I smile at the scene that is in front of me, Rachel is curled up in Quinn's arms with her head on the blondes chest and Quinn has her arms wrapped protectively around the small brunette with my west ham jacket over her shoulders. I gently remove my jacket from Quinn then I slip under the covers behind Quinn wrapping the two girls up in my arms, I feel Quinn turn her head until it rests under my chin.

"Sweet dreams baby" I whisper in Quinn's ear, I give Quinn a kiss on the forehead and then I allow myself to give in to my exhaustion and fall into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn POV**

It's been a day since Rachel was nearly attacked and I finally have time alone with Amy, Santana and Brittany are at a movie with Rachel so we have the apartment to our self's for a few hours. We are laid on the bed watching TV, Amy is laid behind me and she has her arms wrapped around me with her head on my shoulder. I love times like these with Amy wrapped around me, I manoeuvre myself in her arms so I am facing her I lean up and kiss her lips, I feel her smile into them but when I pull back I can see in her eyes that something is bothering her.

0"What's wrong sweetheart?" I ask her, she looks at me with saddened eyes and I know that this has something to do with Rachel.

"It's Rachel she was starting to get back to normal and now this happened and now she has gone right back to the beginning" she tells me, I nod because I understand her concern she has spent all of her free time for the last 3 weeks to get Rach back to normal and now she has gone back to square one.

"I know but we will get her through this ok now stop worrying and make love to me" the next thing I notice is that the TV has been turned off and Amy is on top of me kissing down my body. "Take me" I moan out and then she did. She took me hard. After an hour of love making and many, many orgasms later we moved to the sofa were we are curled up into each other. I hear the front door close and then I see my three best friends enter and sit down next to us, Santana sits next to me and lays her head on my shoulder with Brittany curled into her, I look over to Amy and I see Rachel laying down with her head on Amy's lap and Amy has her arm on her stomach protectively. "How was the movie" I ask them I start to feel the sofa shake so look over to Brittany to see her jumping up and down clapping with a huge smile on her face.

"It was so good Quinn, then after the movie we all went to dinner where Rachel saw that Broadway legend Pattie LuPone." Britt exclaimed, I see in the corner of my eye that Rachel has curled further into Amy at that statement.

"What's wrong Rach I thought you liked that woman" I question, whenever we watch Evita she goes on and on about how great Pattie is. Rachel buries her head into Amy's chest, I look up at Amy and I see her shake her head as if to tell me to stop talking.

"The last time Rach saw her she told Rach that she should keep hold of Finn and that Finn looks handsome" Amy tells me with a hint of sadness to her voice, I look down at Rachel and I see her start to shake. "I'm going to take her to bed ok guys" she announces, we all say goodnight as I watch Amy guide Rachel to her room, I turn the TV back on and I curl up to Santana and Brittany on the sofa.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I take Rachel into her room and I sit her down on the bed, I go to get up so I can lock the door but her grip on my shirt tightens. I pull her up onto my lap and wrap both of my arms around her torso; she buries her head into my neck whilst grabbing my shirt in her hands. I feel her shaking with sobs and I start to find my neck getting wet from Rachel's tears. "Let it out Rach I'm here" I say to her, I know that it's better to get your emotions out than to keep them bottled up so I simply hold her tight as she cries heart breaking sobs, with each sob she tightens her grip onto my shirt and it physically hurts me to see one of my best friends in this much pain.

"I miss him so much everything reminds me of him and it kills me that I'm never going to be able to see that stupid goofy smile or hear his awful jokes I just miss him so much" she says in between whimpers, I know what she means it saddens me too that I won't see his goofy smile or his god awful dance moves.

"I know Rach I miss him too so much" she looks up at me after I tell her that, I look at her tear stained face and I wipe her tears away with my hand I smile when she instantly leans into my touch.

"How do you grieve because I've not seen you do anything but help hold everyone together?" I smile sadly down at her when she asks me that because the truth is that I hold everyone together so I don't fall apart.

"To tell you the truth I haven't started to grieve, I put all of my energy into other people so I don't break myself."

"You need to cry or scream you need to do something Amy" she tells me, I look in her eyes and I can see concern for me shinning in them as I start to shake my head she grabs my chin forcing me to look at her. "It's not good for you Amy; you've been here for all of us let me be there for you." When she finishes talking I just break, I'm too tired of being strong so I allow myself to break. I stand up and I make a move for the bottle of wine that is on her bedside table.

"YOU WANT ME TO SAYSOMETHING WELL OK THEN I HATE FINN FOR BEING SO STUPID TO DRINK ALL OF THAT CRAPPY ALCHOL AND TAKING THOSE FRICKING DRUGS AND I HATE HIM FOR LEAVING US WHEN WE NEEDED HIM THE MOST!" I scream as I said the word `alcohol` I threw the bottle at the wall and at the end of that speech my voice started to crack. Rachel had stood up whilst I was talking and she was now stood in front of me looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face, she doesn't speak she just draws me in for hug. As soon as I feel her arms encircle my waist I breakdown, I let out all of my emotions that I have been bottling up inside of me. As I start to sob I hear someone else enter the room I don't look at the person but once I am moved into their arms I quickly identify the new arrival, I fall into Quinn's warm embrace and I clutch at her cardigan whilst she stands there tightening her hold on my sobbing form.

"It's ok Amy let it all out" she whispers to me, once I stop crying I look around the room, I see that Rach has left and it's just us two alone. I remove myself from her grasp and I start to clean up the mess I had made with the wine bottle, once it was all clean I take Quinn into my room were we both fall asleep wrapped up in each other. For the first time since Finn's death I don't feel like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I now knew that we will all be there to hold each other together when we break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**_contains rape and mentions of rape, degrading terms._

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I'm back in New Haven after spending the weekend in New York, the weekend ended on a positive mood, Rachel finally slept in her own bed on her own and since Amy's breakdown she has been less stressed about day to day things. I haven't told anyone because everyone is dealing with their own problems but I am having issues with my classmates, my problem is that I have no problem defending my friends but I can't seem to stand up for myself. I walk into my class sit down and wait for the class to start, I see the door open and I see the classmates that make my life a living hell walk towards me.

"Well if it isn't the little dyke" the main girl Ashley says to me, I ignore them and look away from them. "Look at me when I'm talking to you freak" as she says this to me she grabs my face and roughly pulls my face in the direction of hers.

I think we need to show you what it feels like to be with a man" the boy of the group George tells me, once he finished speaking the group grabs me and takes me out round the back of the school. George throws me on the floor whilst the others hold me down on the ground, I hear a zip and I look up to see George undoing his trousers. "Time to make you a real woman" he tells me as he starts to pound into me, it's so painful and I just want it to stop. I close my eyes in an attempt to close myself off from the world but all it does is spur on my rapist, after what feels like hours the pounding stops and the group run away leaving me on the floor covered in blood. All I can do is phone Amy to get her down here, I REALLY need her now.

"A..mmy" I stutter into the phone, I hear her say that she is at Yale to surprise me. "I need you to get me I'm behind the school" I stutter out, before she can respond I end the call and curl up into a ball to protect myself from the world.

* * *

**Amy POV**

I race towards the back of Yale to get to Quinn, I got this really weird call from her and she sounded in pain. I get to the back of the school and the sight that I see makes me feel physically sick, Quinn is curled up on the floor with blood covering her thighs and hand prints around her legs, arms and mouth, I look at her thighs and I know what happened. She was raped. My beautiful, sweet girlfriend was ripped apart by some animal and I wasn't here to protect her from that horrific experience. I move slowly towards her and I put my hand on her back, she violently flinches away from my touch and from that I know what she went through must have been horrific.

"Hey it's me its Amy" I tell her gently, she whips her head towards me so fast I am sacred she might have whiplash. She crawls over to me and bursts into tears; I kneel down next to her battered body and I take her into my arms, I look around and decide to drive her to new York with me so I know we will not run into her attackers, I pick her up and I carry her to my car once we get to my car I try to lay her in the back but her grip on my shirt is getting tighter. " Hey I need to lay you down so you don't hurt yourself ok so I need you to let go of my shirt, can you do that for me?" I feel her nodding against my neck and the next thing I feel is her fingers unravel my shirt, I place her gently down on the seats wrap her up in my blanket and I give her a kiss on the forehead. I pull back and just as I am about to shut the door I hear her whimper "I'm right her ok I'm taking you to New York so you will be safe" I reassure her she nods but I don't move until I see that she has fallen asleep. I run around to the driver door and I get in, I take one last look at Quinn through the rear- view mirror and when I see that she is still sound asleep and I turn the car on and I drive off to New York, I just can't get the image of Quinn screaming for help whilst they rape her out of my mind, I failed my promise of never letting Quinn get hurt. We've been on the road for an hour when I start to hear quite sobbing and whimpering, I look in the mirror and I see Quinn curled up into herself softly crying whilst she is clutching her stomach in pain. I pull into the nearest service stop and I get some tablets and water, I then ride up into a dark secluded spot so I can treat Quinn without anyone else seeing her. I pass her the tablets and water "here baby take this and you will start to feel better we are almost home ok just half an hour left" I tell her I see her take the pills and then she walks over to the bush to go to the toilet, I take this as an opportunity to ring Santana so she can get everyone ready for me.

" Hey san listen to me very carefully I need you to get a bath run so it will be ready in 30 minutes ok It cannot have any salts or bubbles in it" I tell Santana on the phone, I can tell that she has detected the worry in voice because she has not told me to do it myself.

"Ok but what's going on Amy your scaring me" she tells me with clear concern lacing her words, I really didn't want to tell her on the phone but I know that she won't get off of the phone unless I tell her.

"I found Quinn behind her school, san she was rapped" I say trying to stop the sob that was threating to escape, I hear Santana take a huge breath on the other side of the speaker I can tell that she is trying to be strong for me.

"Dios mío ok drive safe ok" she tells me I can tell by the softness of her voice that once she gets off of the phone she will break down in tears.

"Will do thanks san" we both exchange goodbyes and I go back over to the car to see Quinn staring at her bloody thighs. "Hey when we get home you can have a nice hot bath ok get you cleaned up" I tell her, I cover her thighs with the blanket because the blood keeps confirming my worst fear. We drive back home and once we get home I take her straight to the bathroom and I get her into the bath she asks me if she can be left alone for a while so I step outside.

"Hey" I hear a quiet voice say beside me, I turn around and I see a red puffy eyed Latina I can tell that she has been crying for a while. I nod to her and she sits down next to me on sofa, it is silent and I am stuck in my head thinking about Quinn screaming for help. "Penny for your thoughts" I look at her and I take her hand in an attempt to get much needed comfort for the story I am going to relive.

" I was walking towards her class to surprise her when I get a phone call from her, I answered it and she was whimpering saying that she needed me now I was going to ask her why but she hung up" I paused my story to wipe my eyes before I continue " I ran to the space behind the school and that's where I found her, she was curled into herself with bruises and cuts on her arms and hands and then I saw blood covering her thighs, I asked if she was raped and she nodded and cried whilst I held her." I finished the story and I looked at Santana, she was crying but I could see that she was trying to cover it up. "when I was holding her it took everything in me to not break down and cry I mean how could someone do that to her" whilst I say this my voice starts to crack, Santana must've heard this as she wraps her arms around me, I don't cry but I do relax into her arms as I let myself feel comfort from my best friend.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I look down at my friend that is wrapped up in my arms and I shake my head, I can't get over how scared Quinn must've been and how horrific it must've been for Amy to see the girl she loves beaten and bruised on the floor. I can hear Amy's breathing has evened out so I take her to her bedroom and I lay her down on the bed, I kiss her forehead and I lean down to her ear " You're get through this you always do." I walk to the bathroom and the sight I see breaks my heart, Quinn has gotten out of the bath but she is curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing into herself. "Come on Quinn let's take you to Amy" once I say this she looks at me and nods, I watch as she tries to stand but the pain she must feel makes her stumble into my arms, I do the same for her as I did for Amy and I carry her and I lay her down next to Amy. As soon as Quinn is laid on the bed she curls up to Amy and Amy subconsciously wraps her arms around Quinn's body, I smile at them it reminds me of how me and Brittany are when we sleep. I walk into my room and I Skype my blonde beauty when I see that the call has failed I frown and make my way into the living room, I feel the sofa shift beside me and then I feel a weight placed onto my shoulder. I look over to my right and I see Rachel sat next to me with her head placed onto my shoulder "hey Rach you ok?" I ask her, I notice her smile and it makes me happy because I haven't seen her smile since Finn died.

"I actually feel good, I looked at Finns jacket and I didn't cry I think I'm getting better san" I can tell that she is so happy and I am happy for her but I doubt she will be happy once I tell her about Quinn, almost as if she has read my mind she looks at me with a sad smile. "I know about Quinn I heard you and Amy talking, I'm sad but I know that with us here for her she will be alright" I nod and smile as we lay down onto the sofa and we curl under the blanket she drapes over us.

"I know Rach I know." She smiles at me, we lay in silence until we fall asleep wrapped up together on the sofa.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

I wake with a start after I have a flashback of the attack the first thing I notice is that I am in bed with my head tucked under Amy's neck with my arms wrapped around her stomach, I look up at her and I smile she looks so peaceful sleeping and I lean back into her embrace feeling safe for the first time since my attack. I hear her mummer words and I can tell that she is dreaming about finding me today and it breaks my heart to know that I can't comfort her because I'm terrified of reliving the event, I hear her say my name and then I feel her arms tightening around me, I know she is having a nightmare but I can't help but smile when she keeps tightening her hold on me as it makes me feel safe. She must have heard me thinking because the next thing I see is her eyes flutter open and locks onto me, I smile when I feel her arms tightening around me once more.

"Hey sleepyhead" I tell her, I laugh when she makes the adorable noise she creates when she has just woken up.

"Hey baby how's the pain sweetie" she asks me gently, I tell her that its ok and I'll be fine as long as I have my painkillers. "Can you tell me what happened hunny?" I burry myself deeper into her protective embrace in a bid to gain some safety for what I'm about to relive.

"I've been having trouble at school for a while now, they bully me because I'm gay and because I'm smarter than them" I tell her, I hear her growl and her arms tighten when she learns that I'm being victimised. "They came into class and started to taunt me so I ignored them but then they grabbed my face and started yelling homophobic slurs to me and then the boy in the group told me that he should show me what a man can do" I feel Amy's arms tighten around me and I cling to her shirt as I have to tell her what happened next. "They then grabbed me and dragged me to the back of the school they threw me onto the ground and started to hit me I was shouting out in pain for them to stop but they started to hit harder" I was starting to cry but I carried on to the hardest part of the story " the hitting stopped and the girls all held me down by the arms and legs I then saw the boy undo his pants and he told me how this will be the best thing I will ever feel and then he was raping me I was screaming begging him to stop but he then he started to thrust faster I didn't know what to do" I finish the story crying my eyes out as I burry myself into Amy's neck, I hear he whispering soothing words to me as she her arms tighten around me with every cry that I give out.

"It's going to be ok you're not staying there and neither is Brittany me and San have both agreed that you guys will move in with us, nothing bad will happen to you again" while she tells me this I am struck with a thought.

"Amy he came inside me what if I'm pregnant?"

* * *

**_I am currently writing many alternative parts to this story so i want you guys to tell me what ideas you want to happen next and i will include some of them._**


End file.
